The Potter universe collection
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: One-shots about different prompts, ideas and other things. Will range from Aus to canon. Mostly not connected.
1. Chapter 1: Grandkids and other problems

**Summary: With 13 grandchildren and greatnephews Sirius family is always expanding and getting bigger.**

 **September Event: Back To School, prompts:** (word) Princess, (word) Confession

* * *

Having one grandchild is great. Not too much stress, not too much work. Just one single kid to spoil to death. Two, or three is no challenge either. With four or five it's not a challenge either. But nine of them will get really hard. And Sirius and his wife knew just how hard...

* * *

It was a beautiful winter day. The sun shone bright on the houses of Grimmauld place. In one of them, bearing the number 13, Sirius sat with his family, his wife, his two children with their husband and wife and first grandchild and his brother with his married daughter. No man could be happier than he felt right now. He just laughed at a joke his brother had told him when his daughter Aries raised and coughed to get everyones attention. The conversation around the table died, leaving everyone to stare at the young woman.

"Mum, dad, uncle Reggie, Aquaria, Regulus, I...well we", she began, grabbing her husbands hand and raising him up so he stood with her, " have an announcment to make." She breathed in, almost as if she feared a bad reaction at what she was going to say. "I'm pregnant."

The women squealed, walking over to her and hugging and congratulating her. 'I'm preganant' the words still ringed in Sirius head. His little girl. His little baby, his little princess, would be a mother soon. He almost felt like it was yesterday, that he had held her in his arms after she was born. She was only 19 now. Her whole life was before her. But then again, he hadn't been much older when her brother was born.

Not wanting to seem unfriendly, he got up, hugged his daughter and congratulated her too. She was happy, tears glistering her eyes like on her wedding day, when he had brought her to the altar. They continued on with their family dinner, now even having a reason to celebrate.

The nine months seemed to pass like a blur. Sirius still could remember how the shrill ringing off the phone, that Aries had convinced him to buy for emergencies, had awoken him from his sleep. How he had picked it up and listened to a panicing Charles, that Aries was in labor. He remembered nearly dropping the phone and Cassiopeija's sleepy voice asking him what was wrong. They both drove to the hospital around midday, where they were greeted by a stressed, but still happy looking Charles. After that Sirius remembered nearly nothing, unlike the birth of his first granddaughter Irlanda, where he remebered almost passing out, except his incredible surprise when he saw his daughter not holding one, but two babies. The things and words said and done afterwards were a complete blur. Tge number of grandchildren was now up to three, but little did he and Cass know, that this number wouldn't stay that low for long.

The news for their fourth grandchild came in a letter from their son around the end of April. He and his wife were currently enjoying their holidays in Italy, when their daughter - in - law had begun to feel sick for no reason at all. And well, one visit to the doctor later and it turned out she was pregnant again. Nine months after the letter confesion, Penelope Black was welcomed into the family. Sirius held her in his arms and he couldn't be more happy, for himself an for his children.

After this one year passed until one evening where his younger brother came to him. Happier than he had seen him in a long time. Excited the younger of the two oldest Blacks had told him that Aquaria, his daughter, who had moved to Scotland some time ago, had given birth to a little baby boy named Castor. And it didn't took long for the little baby's younger brother Pollux to be born. A year or so passed and Aries and Regulus' wife got pregnant again. This time with only one baby boy, whom they named Attoritos and Cygnus. After them followed Lupus and Torrin. After that no more Black children were planned. They were the perfect family now. But fate had decided things a little bit differently.

It was on a late February night, when Aries pounded on the door of Grimmauld place 13. He let her in and welcomed her to sit in the living room with him.

"Dad, there is something I need to tell you," she murmered, sounding like a little kid again that had to make a confession.

"Okay, just speak darling, I'm sure it's nothing terrible."

"Well you know how Charles and I decided to not have any children again?"

He nodded, of coures he knew. Four kids were a lot of work and he surley didn't need another grandchild.

"Well, the thing is I'm preganant again... It wasn't planned and I didn't realize it until a few days ago, but...plewse don't be mad about htis okay?"

The news were somewhat of a shock, but he was quick to reasure her that he wouldn't bemad at a harmless thing like this. Another shock it was when Aries went into labour, directly on the twins birthday. One month too early. The baby was small and for a time Sirius feared that this boy, named Arcturus after one of their ancestors, would not survive. But he was strong, just like his older siblings. And suddenly Sirius had to smile. His family was truly perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: The School Dance

**The School Dance**

 **Summary: Scorpius asks Rose out on the School dance.**

 **September Event : Back To School: Prompts: asking someone to the school dance/participating in the school dance(action), Empty classroom(location)**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous. Nervous about what he was about to do. This was the most important thing in his live. It would decide of his future, possibly. Depending on what she would aay. She. Rose Granger - Weasly. He had loved her since first year and now he was going to ask her out on a dateto the upcoming school dance. And this was the difficult part. He was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor. Them being together would be forbidden by both their families and the fact that they were in enemy houses.

There, she was walking. Talking and giggeling with her friends. Taking a deep breath he walkrd up to her.

"Hey Rose. So...uhmmm...can we talk...in private?" he asked his voice breaking. Just why was hr so nerbous about this?

"Csn't wetalk here?" she asked back, her voice being confident and sure.

"No, no...it has to be somewhere else...maybe in an abandoned classroom?" Great. Now he sounded like a creep.

But to his surprise she said "Can you guys go on. This won't take long."

His heart jumped, but then came to a stop. She said it wouldn't take long. So she wasn't expecting anything big, right?

"Now, come on Malfoy. That classroom over there is empty. Let's go in there."

They walked in and there it was. The nervous feeling. He took a deep breath and led her to the teachers table. He motioned for her to sit upon it and then began to talk.

"Rose Granger - Weasly, would you, maybe like to go to the ball.. with me?"

Her face moved from surprise to moved, then to suspicious "Wait, this isn't a prank right?"

The reply was a quick shake of the head from the Malfoy boy.

"Okay then," she began, standing up and walking to the door, "pick me up at the Gryffindor entry shortly before the ball begins, okay?" Then she laft the room, leaving Scorpius alone in the empty class.


	3. Chapter 3: First meeting

**Summary: The next gen Maurauders meet for the first time.**

 **September Event: Back To School: Hogwarts Express (location), nervous (emotion)**

* * *

 **First meeting**

Albus qnd his friend hurried down the train hallway, looking for an empty compartment, or at least one, where there would be other first years like them. The Potter boy could have sat with his brother and cousins, but refused too, because the older boy continued to bully him with his Slytherin comments.

"There. This one's almost empty," exclaimed his companion, pointing towards a compartment in which only one lonely white haired student sat.

They walked in, Albus whispering to his friend: "He looks familiar, doesn't he?"

The boy looked up, surprise visible in his face. He looked almost like he wouldn't have expected anyone to come in here and sit with him.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter,"

"And I'm Arcturus Black," they both introduced themselves, with friendly smiles.

The white haired boy began to fidget, looking to the left and to the right. His expression had changed from surprise to shock to nervous. Why was that?

"I think I'll have to go. You probably don't want me here. So I'll leave you alone," he stuttered, making a move to stand up, grab his things and walk away.

"Wait, you should stay. You were here first after all.." began Arcturus.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. I can't stay near you. You, a Potter and a Black can't be seen with me,...I'm Draco Malfoys son. If I stay here I'll ruin your reputation..."

And suddenly it clicked in Albus's head. That's were he knew him from. His father and other relatives had warned him about the boy of a former Death Eater enough times. Uncle Ron had even said to Rose that he should try to beat the kid in every test. However, looking at the boy now he didn't look dangerous or threatening at all. Standing there all shy and nervous, he didn't look like much of a threat to anyone.

"You can stay here. We don't mind, right, Arcturus?" A nod was the only reply he got from his friend. The Malfoy boy, Scorpius was his name, as they already knew, sat down again and together they started their journey to Hogwarts. Not yet knowing what adventures were lying before them.


	4. Chapter 4: Can you feel the love tonight

**Summary: A love song with Scorpius and Rose (and the other two next Gen Maurauders)**

 **September Event: Cluless(word), Exaggerate(word)**

 **I don't own this lovely song, or the lovely characters and their back stories.**

* * *

 **Can you feel the love tonight...?**

Albus and Arcturus hid behind some bushes, watching as their friend Scorpius and his cousin Rose talked, getting closer and closer to each other.

Albus: I can see what's happening; he began to sing, turning towards his friend

Arcturus, looking cluless at his best friend. Had he gone mad, that he started singing all of a sudden?: What?

Albus: And they don't have a clue

Arcturus, still confused and clueless: Who?

Albus: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two.

Arcturus, getting what his friend was impling: Oh; Albus I think you are exaggerating now.

But Albus didn't listen, instead he continued: The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air.

Chorus starts singin from unknown source: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony. With all its living things.

Scorpiu: So many things to tell her. But how to make her see? The truth about myself, impossible. She'd turn away from me.

Rose: He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the guy I know he is? The guy I see inside?

Chorus again: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are.

Rose: And if he feels the love tonight In the way I do.

Scorpius: It's enough for this restless wanderer.

Both, standing opposite of each other, gazing i each others eyes lovingly: Just to be with you.


	5. Chapter 5: On my way

**On my way**

 **Summary: The Potter kids have gotten lost in the forest and young Lily is very good in annyoing her brothers.**

 **September Event: Back To School "Can you please pretend that you have a life for just one moment?"(dialogue), stripped scarf (object)**

 **I don't own the song nor the books. If I did I would be a billioner**

* * *

The three Potter kids were lost. Yes them. The kids of the great Harry Potter were lost in huge forest. Honestly it was James's idea to sneak out into the forest and he and his siblings had gotten lost. Lilly was enyoing it humming and whisteling happily, jumping through the leaves, her stripped scarf she wore for wrmth bumping up and down with her steps.

"Would you stop that Lily! I'm trying to concentrate and your whistling is annyoing!" snapped James.

The young girl just stuck out her tounge and continued her humming and whisteling.

"Oh come on Lily. Stop it okay?!" shouted James getting iritated by his sister. "Okay, if you don't appreciate my beautiful whistle, then I'll just sing"

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else that I'd rather be

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

"Can you please pretend that you have a life for just one moment?" muttered James.

Unfortunately Albus joined in with his sister too.

'Cause there's nothing like seein' each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

Not the snow not the rain can change my mind  
The sun will come out wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
Oh, there's no where I would rather be

'Cause I'm on my way now  
Well and true, I'm on my way now

I'm on my way now  
I'm on my way now  
I'm on my way now

Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beatin' down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show

I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way

When the song was over James just hoped that they would get rescued soon, before his siblings could start to sing again.


End file.
